


MCYT oneshots (requests open)

by Eot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Other, Platonic Relationships, any au allowed tho, oneshots, you can request any au and any storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eot/pseuds/Eot
Summary: mhmhmhmhmangst? fluff? pog.one shotsrequests open :)
Kudos: 3





	MCYT oneshots (requests open)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sorry.
> 
> also if you wanna request say in the comments!
> 
> :]

He was forced into the world of death and blood.  
Raised to be a champion. The king of death. Or as the crowd would always chant “Blood for the Blood God” when he was in the arena. 

It would be a boring battle. Every week. The same old and bland fight. One slash to the neck and the match is over. He didn’t want to murder him. He promises. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to have a nice and serene life and lay in the plains with his brothers. His brothers. Who were they? Where are they? Are they trying to find him?

He would wake up every day. Hoping. Soon, he realized hope just fuels ignorance. Hope doesn’t mean anything. It makes you gullible. Hope makes you think there’s a better outcome when there isn’t. He learned that from an early age.

Training would be a pain. Pain in the back, muscles, bones. Everywhere. The only time he got to lay still and close his eyes is dawn. He would stare up at the ceiling of his cell and think. What day is it? What year? How long? He never got answers.

The voices never helped in his matches. They were like the crowd but in his head, “Blood for the Blood God!”

“Snap his neck!”

“Give him a long death!”

“Stop being boring!”

“Shed blood!”

“Blood”

It gave him a headache. Bad ones. He wanted them to stop. But life isn’t fair. Life is never fair. If it was he would have never ended up here as a champion. A trophy. A mascot. This kingdom he lives in and serves is tyrannical. He never got a choice. He never got to say “no”

It just happened. 

If life was fair. Then he wouldn’t have had to kill his brother. But the crowd will chant. And chant. And chant. Until the ends of his miserable and pitiful life.

If life was fair then he wouldn’t have had to kill his best friend.

If life was fair he wouldn’t have murdered his entire family.

If life was fair he wouldn’t have had to lay down and mourn for his dead family he killed.

But in life and death, they’ll chant. They’ll chant.


End file.
